


never gave a thought to fashion ‘til someone said I looked like you

by thescuttlebugg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Wants You To Dress Better, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Grooming, He Loves You Very Much, Kwami Are Weird, Non-Canon Powers, Parent-Child Relationship, Plagg Is Your Dad Now Adrien And You Will Like It, and this is at least partially Card Captor Sakura's fault, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescuttlebugg/pseuds/thescuttlebugg
Summary: Adrien leaves Plagg with a wheel of Camembert, steps out of the room for five minutes to brush his teeth, and comes back to a panther with antennae and giant green eyes lounging on his bed. If panthers came in tiger size, anyway. 
“What,” he says blankly. 
The panther yawns in a very familiarly condescending way. 
“What,” Adrien repeats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright so over on Tumblr weresehlat tagged [this post](http://thescuttlebugg.tumblr.com/post/153912701006/i-have-this-not-so-lowkey-desire-for-plagg-to) with “Gimme a panther sized Plagg aggressively grooming Adrien” and 
> 
> well
> 
> I am easily influenced? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Adrien leaves Plagg with a wheel of Camembert, steps out of the room for five minutes to brush his teeth, and comes back to a panther with antennae and giant green eyes lounging on his bed. If panthers came in _tiger_ size, anyway. 

“What,” he says blankly. 

The panther yawns in a _very_ familiarly condescending way. 

_“What,”_ Adrien repeats. His voice may crack a little this time. Plagg folds his paws neatly and preens. 

“Oh, I never showed you this form?” he asks casually. Hearing his voice come out of a three hundred kilo cat is--is an _experience_ , definitely. “It’s a special battle form a kwami can take if their Miraculous user is ever unable to transform. Burns energy like _crazy_ , mind, but pretty cool, right?” 

“. . . how much of the Camembert did you--THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO LAST ALL _WEEK_ , PLAGG!” 

“Well, it lasted all afternoon,” Plagg replies matter-of-factly, his tail flicking lazily against the bed and landing hard enough the thing _creaks_ , holy crap. “Actually, really not even that long.” 

Adrien is not prepared for this. He just wanted to brush his teeth and change his shirt and and get ready to go hang out with Nino for the afternoon, since he’s done with his modelling-related obligations for the day and doesn’t have any lessons until six. This, though--he was not prepared to open his door to _battle-mode kwami._

“. . . please tell me this means I get to ride you.”

“It does not,” Plagg says sourly, then wraps a massive, dinner plate-sized paw around his waist and drags him onto the bed. Adrien protests in indignation; mostly it’s muffled by the pillows. Plagg wraps his legs around him and pins him against himself, then starts--oh god what. 

“Plagg!” Adrien yelps in shock, attempting to wriggle free. Plagg just tightens his grip on him and _keeps licking him_. Literally! And with his _tongue_! What the _hell_! 

“Geez, _relax_ ,” Plagg huffs, dragging his tongue over Adrien’s bangs. Adrien re-attempts to claw his way free. Said attempt is even less successful than the last one.  


“You’re finally going to eat me, aren’t you,” Adrien realizes in dread. “This is for all the times I got you Swiss instead of Camembert, isn’t it.”  


“Oh _please_ ,” Plagg says. Watching a three hundred kilo cat roll his eyes is even more of an experience than hearing him talk with Plagg’s voice is. “I’m just fixing you up. You’re not going out looking like _that_.” 

“Like--myself?” Adrien asks blankly, automatically wrapping his hands over the back of Plagg’s paws. He’s just wearing the same kind of thing he always wears. 

“Like your _dad_ dressed you,” Plagg snorts dubiously, then licks his face and starts purring, which is mildly terrifying. Wait. Is this--is this a hug? Is this how Plagg hugs? Oh god. Adrien is even less prepared than he _thought_. 

“He, uh, kinda did?” he reminds Plagg anyway. Everything he’s wearing has an Agreste label in it. Plagg’s purring turns into an irritated grumble, and his grooming gets more aggressive. 

. . . grooming. Right. That is the thing that Plagg is doing right now. To _him_. 

What the heeeellllll, Adrien thinks, tugging awkwardly at Plagg’s paws in an attempt to get him to loosen his grip. Plagg ignores him. More licking happens, and also more purring, which is . . . kind of weird, actually. Big cats can’t purr, Adrien knows, but kwami versions of them apparently don’t have that problem, and Plagg’s whole chest is thrumming with his. 

Adrien sneaks a glance at his clock. He’s still got a little time before he’s supposed to meet Nino; at least enough to humor Plagg and then go fix whatever the damage is. Hopefully, anyway. But this transformation can’t last very long if it took _that_ much cheese to fuel it, right? And it's not . . . _that_ bad or anything. 

Plagg licks more aggressively. Adrien is officially afraid to see what his hair looks like now. 

“You’re gonna wear the black V-neck Chloe got you last week and the jeans you had to borrow from Nino when you spilled sauce on yours at his place,” Plagg announces like a foregone conclusion, thumping his tail against the bed again. The mattress jumps a bit. 

“That’s weird!” Adrien protests. For starters, that V-neck is really _tight_. And he’s saying that as someone who regularly does parkour in _magical spandex_ , for the record. “I was gonna give them back to him today! And _you’re_ the one who spilled that sauce on me!” 

“Trust me, kid, those jeans look much better on you than anything your dad put in your closet,” Plagg informs him. “His fashion sense is the genuine worst. You’d do better letting random classmates dress you. Or me! I’d be the best choice, obviously. I mean, you’ve seen your suit, I put _work_ into that thing. Count yourself lucky I didn’t just slap some ribbons on you and call it a day.” 

“I’m not trying to look _better_ for--for anyone!” Adrien sputters, automatically blushing even though he’s telling the truth. Which he is. _Very_ much. “And Ladybug’s outfit looks really cute on her!” 

“Riiiiight,” Plagg drawls, rolling his eyes again. “Sure it does. And of _course_ you’re not trying to look good for anyone. Silly me. What would I know.” 

“Please get your tongue out of my hair, Plagg,” Adrien says resignedly, covering his face with his hands. He’s not even going to see Ladybug today, and even if he did, he’d be wearing the suit for it. And is also going to have cat-tongue cowlicks now, probably, oh god. 

“Not until you’re _presentable_ ,” Plagg huffs, then resumes grooming him with renewed vigor. “Oh--and your birthday scarf. You can wear that, too.” 

“Huh? But I thought you said Father’s fashion sense was--” 

“Shhhhh, kitten. Quit squirmin’ and lemme work here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://thescuttlebugg.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
